


Aconitum ranunculoides

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, Drama, Fix-It, Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Все же знают, что книжный Лютик немножко шпион, да? Короче, наш нежный цветочек даст всем прикурить!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 49





	1. Глава, где Геральту оказывают горячий прием, и герои демонстративно презирают друг друга

**Author's Note:**

> Пытаюсь заковыристо и многословно залечить травму от сцены в горах. Действие происходит вскоре после того, как Геральт прогнал Лютика.  
> Сапковского чту и ценю, но вдаваться в интриги на основе романов нету никаких сил. Места вымышленные, персонажи, кроме главных, тоже.  
> Геральт похож на книжного (потому что умеет признавать свои ошибки), Лютик сериальный (с поправками на обстоятельства), возможна куча расхождений с каноном, сомнительные знания буквально в любой области, ошибки, нетипичная для условного средневековья лексика, скрытые цитаты, висельный юмор.  
> Немножко приключений и ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ много диалогов.
> 
> P.S. Мне дико нравится рассерженный язвительный Лютик. Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что у Джои Бэти в его группе сценический псевдоним The Blue Furious Boy)
> 
> Визуализация:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/40e52e557d160ad50f54f65f02f66696/2659e88bde6ea639-cd/s1280x1920/763d855711b7f09e428f2695c4c8c58a815b4a2b.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боре́ц, или Акони́т (лат. Aconítum) — род ядовитых многолетних травянистых растений семейства лютиковые (Ranunculaceae). Все виды этого растения содержат одуряющее ядовитое вещество жгучего острого вкуса.  
> Цветок посвящён Сатурну. По легенде, он появился из падавшей на землю слюны Цербера. Считается, что он символизирует преступление, словесный яд и холодность.

Они пришли за ним ночью. Сладковатый запах пробился в сонное сознание ведьмака, одуряющая тошнота вывернула наизнанку, оставив после себя только слабость и дрожь. Пары аконита. Интоксикация. Эликсиры. Никак не дотянуться. Темно.

Очнулся он обмотанный прочными ремнями. В голове нещадно гудело, а несколько пар крепких рук волокли Геральта по тёмным подворотням. Тело по-прежнему не слушалось, но голова уже заработала, и мысли в ней крутились неприятные.

Только вчера он приехал в этот город, отозвавшись на объявление. На месте выяснилось, что тревога была ложной, мнимый призрак оказался проделкой вполне реальных людей. В качестве извинения несостоявшиеся наниматели отдали ведьмаку часть суммы и оплатили ночлег в лучшей гостинице. Той самой, в которой его так ловко одурманили во сне, а потом связали.

Геральт был очень зол. Он чувствовал себя деревенским дурачком, принявшим накануне из рук вербовщика пару кружек пива, а утром проснувшимся в казарме от тычка в зубы. Заррраза. Вот откуда недоброжелателям было знать, какие средства способны временно парализовать мутанта вроде него?

Ладно, сейчас дёргаться бессмысленно. Гораздо полезнее прислушаться к обрывкам разговоров и попытаться прикинуть, кому он мог понадобиться. Эти люди профессионалы в своем деле. Отличная подготовка, но не кадровые военные. Ловкие. И молчаливые.

Кажется, они прибыли. Шум реки, высоченная каменная ограда и… вот же чёрт. Запах. Аромат жасмина подействовал на ведьмака как оплеуха. О знаменитом саде, цветущем круглый год, сплетничал весь континент. Как этого добилась организация, в которую сейчас волокли Геральта, никто не знал. Ходили слухи, что здесь в удобных одноместных камерах коротают дни несколько магов, позволивших себе лишнего, а теперь вынужденных поддерживать вечную иллюзию. Зачем же конгрегации внутренних дел маленького, но очень влиятельного королевства такая театральщина? Чтобы не так пахло серой? — шутили остряки. Чтобы не так воняло свернувшейся кровью — хмуро поправляли их реалисты. О подвалах этого дома ходила самая дурная слава, но хуже всего, как говорили, приходилось тем, кого приглашали на доверительную беседу в личный кабинет мэтра Троббаута. В народе его называли более фамильярно — Тусклый Тромб, и это меткое прозвище безупречно описывало как деятельность главы местной разведки, так и производимое им впечатление. В этом Геральт мог убедиться прямо сейчас.

Кабинет мэтра был под стать хозяину. Сдержанная цветовая гамма, скромная мебель, бесконечные серые папки на стеллаже, привинченный к полу стул с простыми железными захватами для рук и ног, жаровня, на которой грелись непритязательные щипцы. Никаких излишеств.

— Как я счастлив познакомиться с Геральтом из Ривии! — воскликнул человечек настолько незапоминающейся внешности, что описывать ее было бы бессмысленно. — Не каждый день в мой скромный кабинет захаживают такие знаменитости. Ах, чем же порадовать дорогого гостя?..

— Сказать, чем я обязан этой внезапной встрече, — прохрипел Геральт. Проклятая трава всё же давала о себе знать

— Сию минуту, дорогой господин. Или как там принято величать вашего брата? — глава разведки практически лебезил. — Мессир? Сударь?

— Просто ведьмак, ваша светлость. Не стоит оказывать слишком много чести таким существам. Они этого не ценят, — неожиданно прозвучал звонкий голос откуда-то из-за спины Геральта. Чертовски знакомый голос. Чертовски-пречертовски знакомый.

_заррраза зараза зараза_

— Вам, виконт, конечно виднее, — тусклая личность шутливо склонила голову. — Но, пожалуй, довольно любезностей, приступим к допросу.

Молодой человек сделал пару шагов и застыл в напряженной позе справа от ведьмака.

_в простом чёрном костюме никакого выпендрежа вышивки разрезов невероятно_

— Вы свободны, — сухо кивнул он стражникам, вытянувшимся в струнку у двери. — Заступайте на караул в коридоре и не очень-то распускайте уши.

Те, щёлкнув каблуками, немедленно удалились. Грохнула входная дверь, затем ещё одна, шаги затихли.

Да курва ж мать! Не может это быть допплер. Вон серебряное кольцо на мизинце. Чёрт, он даже пахнет по-прежнему, дурацкими ромашками и потирает пальцы привычным жестом.

_когда волнуется_

Этого просто не может быть. Здесь, среди шпионов и палачей, рядом Геральтом, прикованным к пыточному стулу Лютику делать просто нечего. Немыслимо. Тем не менее… и вот они мы.

Ведьмак заскрипел зубами.

_игнорируй это а не то свихнёшься_

Тем временем мэтр Троббаут разливался соловьём:

— А теперь помогите нам, старым друзьям… ладно я, бедный служака, не претендую… Помогите хотя бы одному своему старому другу кое-что прояснить в семейных обстоятельствах короля Фольтеста.

— Он. Мне. Не друг, — прорычал Геральт.

Справа раздалось саркастичное фырканье.

Если бы во рту так не пересохло, он бы с наслаждением сплюнул. Возможно даже в чью-то предательскую рожу.

— Фольтест-то? О да, он никому не друг, — приторно вздохнул глава конгрегации. — Такой, знаете ли, угрюмый сухарь. Его чёрствость очень огорчает лучших людей королевства. И мы ломаем голову, как смягчить этого строптивца. Думаю, ты бы мог нам помочь. Начну издалека. Наш источник недавно рассказывал в доверительной подвальной обстановке, что некоторые проклятия могут вернуться.

— Враньё.

— А я думаю, нет. Очень образованный был человек, сильнейший маг, но немножко, хм, ренегат. Клялся нам, что тот, кто снимает порчу, может при определённых условиях обернуть всё вспять. Геральт присвистнул.

— Вы идиоты, если решили шантажировать Фольтеста. Ему одна упёртость не позволит поддаться давлению. Да и глядя на живую нормальную дочку, он вам ни за что не поверит.

— Как знать. У нас тут и ритуалец в подробностях изложен, очень впечатляет. Такой эмоционально заряженный! Виконт де Леттенхоф самолично записывал. Ведьмак не сдержался:

— О да, у господина Леттенхофа, насколько я помню, прекрасный разборчивый почерк. Зря я не сломал его поганые пальчики один за другим, пока у меня была такая возможность.

Геральт наконец-то поднакопил слюны, злобно сплюнул себе под ноги, и тут же получил чувствительный пинок по прикованной к стулу лодыжке.

Его грубо схватили за подбородок. На него смотрел, нет, не Лютик, а кто-то ужасно на него похожий, злой близнец, подменыш: те же черты, только навыворот. Голубые глаза казались не светлыми, а ледяными, морщинки у глаз указывали на опыт, а не на привычку чуть что заливаться смехом. Бледный, деловитый, губы надменно сжаты.

_неужели он и правда с закрытым ртом?_

Это чужое лицо выражало только бесконечное презрение и гадливость.

— Повежливее, ведьмак, ты на аудиенции у его светлости Троббаута, а не в грязном притоне.

Геральта замутило. Нет, он прекрасно понял, в какую историю влип, знал, что его будут пытать, в надежде найти точки влияния на Фольтеста. В силу возвратного проклятия он не верил, но какая разница! Всё равно его уничтожат сразу после того, как поймут, что ритуал не сработал. Ситуация казалась безвыходной, но с типично ведьмачьим упрямством он надеялся обхитрить, выиграть время и как-то повернуть дело в свою пользу, пусть и не без потерь. В конце концов, и не от таких ран оправлялся.

Но этот, загрызи его гуль, хренов виконт смотрел на него с издёвкой. Не вывернуться, говорил его взгляд, я знаю про тебя всё и подловлю на любом обмане. Попался, друг человечества. Геральта душили ярость и отчаяние.

— Я не буду помогать с вашим кретинским ритуалом. Что там напридумывал ваш ренегат? Какую чушь? Кровь козленка, глиняная кукла, эльфийские частушки?

— Возможно это и не понадобится, — терпеливо, как слабоумному ребенку растолковывал Троббаут. — Достаточно выразительного письма о перспективах, и Фольтест может смягчиться. Уверен, виконт сочинит отличный текст, берущий за душу. Что мы теряем? Попытка… эээ… не пытка.

Ревнители общественного порядка дружно захихикали. Видимо, острота была отработана годами.

— Однако, шутки в сторону. Господин Леттенхоф, пожалуйста, намекните нашему гостю, что ему следует быть посговорчивее. Как кстати, щипцы уже достаточно раскалились. Никто не сможет упрекнуть наше учреждение в отсутствии предупредительности!

Значит, ожоги. Ну, где наша не пропадала! Рано или поздно всё восстановится, нужно только немножко потерпеть. Совсем немножко. Потерпеть и посмотреть, как безобидный улыбчивый бард будет рвать ему кожу раскаленными клещами. Заслужил, доверчивый болван. Правильно Весемир говорил, он слишком…

— Ваша светлость, я позволю себе внести предложение. Люди часто недооценивают способность ведьмаков к регенерации. Когда я наблюдал за объектом, — холодный взгляд в сторону, — он умудрялся заживлять кожные покровы поразительно быстро. Я бы предложил иной способ, если позволите…

_ах ты ж сукин сын_

Невзрачное лицо мэтра разрумянилось в предвкушении.

— Мутация глаз у ведьмаков проходит невероятно сложно. Восстановить их, скорее всего, не удастся. А слепой ведьмак совершенно бесполезен и не нужен даже своей гильдии. На этом он точно сломается! — молодой человек сдержанно улыбнулся, как лучший ученик в классе, решивший сложную задачку.

_блядьблядьблядь_

— Отличная идея. Предлагаю приступить, а писать, если что, он сможет и с одним глазом. Вы сами справитесь, виконт? — О да! С огромным удовольствием. Мало что могло бы мне доставить столько радости, — и на лице поэта заиграла улыбка человека беззаветно влюбленного в свое ремесло.

— Посмотри на меня, Геральт! — ласково сказал Юлиан Альфред Панкрац виконт де Леттенхоф, вынимая из-за пояса маленький кинжал.

_назвал меня по имени первый раз за всё время_

— Посмотри, жалкий мутант! — голос звякнул металлом, а за волосы больно дёрнули.

Невозможно голубые глаза смотрели прямо на Геральта. Расширившиеся зрачки, капля пота, стекавшая по виску. Вот последнее, что ведьмак увидит на этом свете.

_ну всё же лучше чем пасть кикиморы_

А потом Лютик одним отточенным движением метнул кинжал прямо в глаз мэтру Троббауту. Тот умер мгновенно и беззвучно.


	2. Глава, где герои ругаются над остывающим трупом

Лютик подошел к бывшему начальнику, хладнокровно проверил пульс, удовлетворенно кивнул. Потом повернулся к ведьмаку и посмотрел на него с сомнением. Маска надменного садиста исчезла, теперь у него было лицо измученного человека, которому нужно быстро принять важное решение.  
— Слушай меня внимательно, Геральт. Как ты понимаешь, моя карьера только что блистательно завершилась. Нам нужно уносить ноги, иначе рассвет встретим в подвале. Сейчас я освобожу тебя, а ты пообещаешь не пытаться меня убить. Ну, хотя бы временно. Драму с криками «как ты мог» разыграем в другом месте, хорошо?

Ведьмак одарил его тяжелым взглядом и кивнул.

Лютик вынул из кармана ключ, стал на колени перед пыточным креслом и начал по одному открывать замки. Возясь с шейным захватом, он обеспокоенно спросил:  
— Как, двигаться можешь? Соображаешь нормально? Я не перегнул с аконитом?  
Геральт злобно прищурился:  
— А я-то ломал голову, кто это тут такой умный. Самое мерзкое — я же сам, наивный кретин, рассказал тебе о травах. Если бы ты сочинял баллады так же хорошо, как предаёшь, то уже бы прославился на весь континент.  
Рот Лютика болезненно скривился.  
— Ах, какой ты драматичный! Хватит крошить чудовищ, попросись в бродячий театр: дешевого пафоса у тебя хоть отбавляй. Мне приказали тебя похитить, я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы ты остался живым и невредимым. Чем ты недоволен? Если бы к тебе нагрянули человек тридцать вооруженных профессионалов и покалечили, было бы приятнее?.. Лучше вставай и проверь, сможешь ли максимально тихо выломать оконную решётку, она довольно увесистая. А я пока пошумлю для камуфляжа.

Пока Геральт, недоверчиво озираясь на барда, ощупывал раму, тот деловито вынул кинжал из глаза Троббаута, вытер об одежду покойного и скинул труп на пол.  
— Не пугайся, — подмигнул он ведьмаку и без всякой паузы злобно крикнул. — Ты будешь сотрудничать? Всего одно письмо, и ты будешь свободен. Ах, нет? Тогда получай!..  
И Лютик со всей силы пнул мертвеца, да так, что тот ударился о стену. Грохот вышел знатный.  
— Играем в принципиальность? Ну-ну, посмотрим, как будет заживать твоя шкура мутанта, когда мы её немного подпалим.  
Он ухватил раскалённые щипцы и прижал к коже любимого начальника. В комнате запахло палёным. Наверняка мерзкая вонь уже достигла носов охраны. Геральта передёрнуло.  
— Да покричи ты, дурень! — Лютик хлопнул его по плечу.  
Ведьмак раздражённо фыркнул, но всё же счёл за благо зарычать что-то невнятное.  
— Я же говорил, тебе на сцену прямая дорога, — усмехнулся поэт, — Сколько экспрессии!

Геральт потихоньку раскачивал решетку и предпочитал не вслушиваться в то, что Лютик вопил, иллюзия была слишком убедительной. Он опять слышал угрожающее шипение злого подменыша, звуки побоев, треск разрываемой ткани. Это было страшновато. Тем более, что выражения бард выбрал с любовью и тактом. «Проклятые выродки», «противоестественные твари» и прочие милые прозвища лились у него изо рта сплошным потоком.  
Наконец Геральт не выдержал:  
— Беру свои слова обратно, в фантазии тебе не отказать. Сегодня я наконец-то увидел в тебе большой талант!  
— Ну, я же поэт, питомец муз, — нахально ухмыльнулся Лютик, пнул труп еще раз и заорал, издевательски глядя Геральту прямо в глаза:  
— Черкани нам только пару слов, пакостный урод, это не так уж много за право и дальше отравлять мир своим присутствием!..  
— Какой у вас аристократический юмор, господин виконт.  
— Пожалуй, можешь звать меня Юлианом, мы уже достаточно близки. Я же тебе чуть глаз не выколол, это так интимно!..

Решетка поддалась, они осторожно вынули её из оконного проёма и поставили у стены.  
— Что дальше?  
— Дальше мы валим через окно. Там отличный старый плющ, меня точно выдержит. А ты… ты постараешься. Очень тихо двигаемся через сад, за ним есть служебная калитка. Потом выбираемся из города и топаем в одно тайное место. К сожалению, про Плотву, твои мечи и прочее барахло придется временно забыть, в гостинице всё ещё сидят люди Троббаута. Я придумаю, как их забрать, но не всё сразу.  
— Что за место?  
— Сторожка в лесу. Там мы будем в безопасности. Выиграем немного времени, чтобы разработать настоящий план спасения, потому что вляпались мы оба по уши. Можешь мне не доверять, но я в такой же опасности, как и ты. Хотя, конечно, ты вправе и дальше обливать меня презрением, уйти и гордо сдохнуть в ближайшей канаве.

Геральт мучительно раздумывал. Конечно, верить Лютику он не собирался, но если бы тот хотел убить его, то сейчас бы пинал не труп всесильного мэтра, а самого ведьмака. Возможно, стоит согласиться. Мрачный кивок.

— Отличный выбор! Я всегда подозревал, что ты не такой тупой, каким хочешь казаться, — улыбнулся поэт. — Но ещё минутку, я хочу сделать небольшой подарок себе и обществу.

Он резко тряхнул стеллаж, папки посыпались на пол. Лютик брезгливо сгрёб их ногой в кучу, а сверху пристроил горящий свечной огарок.  
— Через четверть часа тут начнется веселье.  
— А что в этих папках?  
— Искалеченные судьбы людей, Геральт. Инструменты для манипуляций. Короче, досье. Я просто обязан уничтожить это кровавое дерьмо.  
У него явно улучшилось настроение.  
— А, совсем забыл. Для тебя тоже есть подарочек, мой нежный друг, — он взял со стола мертвого Троббаута ещё одну серую папку. — Прости, что без ленточки.  
И послал ведьмаку шутовской воздушный поцелуй. Игриво надутые губки на печальном лице — не самое приятное зрелище. Геральт вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Это твое дело, дурачок. А в нем мои доносы. Забирай и делай с ними, что хочешь.  
Ведьмак демонстративно вытряс бумаги из папки и спрятал увесистый сверток за пазуху.  
— Пожалуй, потом почитаю на ночь.  
Лютик никак не отреагировал. Только сдержанно улыбнулся и начал выбираться из окна.


	3. Глава, где герои спасаются бегством, не переставая при этом ругаться

Беглецы пробирались через сад осторожно. Два раза пришлось затаиться в кустах, прячась от дозора. Куда только девалась былая лютикова неуклюжесть! Если раньше он был похож на человека, способного запнуться о собственную ногу и упасть лицом прямо в чьё-то декольте, то теперь бесшумно двигался в темноте, сам похожий на тень.  
Тихо отворив калитку, выбрались наружу. Лютик потянул Геральта за руку в тёмный переулок. Потом ещё в один, и ещё, а дальше им пришлось кружить по зловонным подворотням, перебираться через ограды, с трудом протискиваться в проломы заборов. Кажется, они собрали на сапоги всё дерьмо, отбросы и прочие радости цивилизации, какие только можно было найти в этом милом городишке. Наконец бард и ведьмак выскочили из последнего закоулка и припустили через поле к лесу, по инерции пробежали по тропинке ещё полмили и только потом остановились, тяжело дыша.

— Ненавижу запах жасмина, — наконец выдавил из себя Геральт. — Он будет являться мне в кошмарах до конца жизни.  
— Жаль, это была не сирень, вышло бы забавно, — не удержался от колкости Лютик.  
— Ты можешь не быть стервозным говнюком хотя бы пять минут? — рявкнул ведьмак, — это просто невыносимо.  
— Всё от нервов. Не каждый день становишься государственным преступником. Но я постараюсь, — серьёзно пообещал поэт.

Теперь можно не нестись как ошалелые, а спокойно идти к цели, подлесок негустой, и пробираться было сравнительно просто даже в темноте.  
Три четверти часа или даже больше они шли в полном молчании. Геральт ощущал смутное беспокойство. Не предчувствие опасности, нет — даже без оружия он мог разорвать барда на части голыми руками — а царапающее чувство неуверенности. Кто этот человек, ведущий его сквозь лес? Как получилось, что он дурил ведьмаку голову столько лет подряд? И почему сегодня поступил именно так? Скрепя сердце, пришлось начать разговор первым.  
— Я хочу спросить.  
— Ммм?  
— Так всё это время ты шпионил за мной?  
— Угадал.  
Пауза.  
— И это всё, что ты мне хочешь сказать?  
— А что тут добавить? Я подлый доносчик, ты благородная жертва обмана, всё как по нотам.  
Пауза подлиннее.  
— Но меня интересуют подробности. Когда всё началось, кого и почему я заинтересовал, в чём была твоя миссия, почему меня решили похитить именно сегодня? Ну не молчи же, слова из тебя клещами нужно тянуть?  
Лютик невесело рассмеялся.  
— Оу, перенимаешь наши корпоративные шуточки. Значит, хочешь ответов?  
— Да, трупоед тебя сожри!  
— Лютик, которого ты обложил хуями у драконьей пещеры, был бы в восторге от такого поворота. Надо же, сам великий Геральт обратил на него внимание и жаждет диалога. Жаль только, что мне уже всё равно. Но я понимаю твое любопытство и поделюсь информацией. Только сначала сделаем небольшой привал, а то нам ещё миль пять топать.  
Они уселись на поваленном бревне.  
— Итак, Геральт. Блавикенская резня в определённых кругах не осталась незамеченной. Всем резко стало интересно, что ты за интриган с двойным дном. Ну и потом ты продолжил в том же духе: влипал в сомнительные истории с высокопоставленными людьми и путал всем карты. Никому же в голову не пришло, что ты примити… простой как ратовище копья. Ну и послали молодого агента наблюдать за загадочным ведьмаком. Профессия барда — идеальное прикрытие. Дурачок с бренчалкой не вызовет подозрений.  
— Так вот почему ты в меня вцепился, как клещ, в том кабаке.  
— Конечно. А ты что думал, это всё твои шарм и доброжелательность?  
— Что входило в твои обязанности?  
— Общее наблюдение: отмечать контакты, прикинуть возможные схемы поведения. Ну и на чём тебя можно зацепить: преступления, привязанности, уязвимые места.  
Это прозвучало довольно обидно. Ведьмак понемногу начал закипать.  
— И чём мои слабости?  
— Ты же грамотный. Вот и почитай сам.  
Голос Лютика звучал холодно и обыденно, как будто они обсуждали цены на овёс. Геральту внезапно захотелось вывести его из себя.  
— А как ты попал на эту службу? Призвание? Или слишком много слабых мест?  
Бард помолчал, но всё же решил ответить.  
— Шантаж. Ещё давно, когда я только первый год учился в Оксенфурте, меня прихватили в одной пикантной ситуации. Я испугался и пошел на сотрудничество. Мне тогда казалось, что так будет лучше. Я страшно просчитался.  
Геральт ощутил нездоровое злорадство.  
— Всегда подозревал, что с тобой что-то не так. И вот, радуюсь своей проницательности, правда, поздновато: у трусливого женоподобного ублюдка всегда окажется рыльце в пушку.  
Лютик в бешенстве вскочил на ноги.  
— Да завалился бы ты Геральт, пока я не потерял терпение. Хренов моралист! Сколько раз ты использовал поселян как наживку для ловли монстров, а? Освежить твою память? Помнишь ту женщину в селе под Гулетой? Я читал отчет местного войта. Простая арифметика: одна старушка за всю деревню. А выбираешь кому жить, конечно, ты!  
— Немедленно заткнись!  
— А то что? Ударишь? Неотразимый аргумент!  
Они с минуту меряли друг друга уничтожающими взглядами, потом Лютик отвёл глаза.  
— Ладно, собачиться бессмысленно. Пойдём дальше.

До домика лесника они добрались в полном молчании.


	4. Глава, где герои злобно ругаются на лоне природы, а ситуация несколько проясняется

Сторожка в лесу оказалась покосившимся сараем, который наверняка помнил короля Дезмода. Одна тесная комната, даже стола нет, замшелые стены, хорошо, хоть крыша вроде целая.  
— Есть нечего, спать негде, добро пожаловать, — угрюмо буркнул Лютик. — К нашим услугам два одеяла и ручей вон за тем кустом. А утром приедет моё доверенное лицо с новостями и припасами.  
— А мои мечи?  
— Обсудим позже. Пока нужно ждать.  
В домике нашлось кое-что для растопки и немного сухих дров, они развели костер на поляне перед домиком и улеглись рядом, завернувшись в одеяла. Лютик ворочался. Геральт лежал неподвижно, но и к нему сон не шёл. На душе было непередаваемо мерзко.  
— Лютик.  
— Ну что тебе.  
— Я не хотел.  
— Хотел.  
— Ладно, хотел, но зря затеял ссору.  
Лютик фыркнул.   
— Ты что, решил скоротать ночь за непринужденной беседой? Ну ладно. — Бард бросил попытки заснуть и яростно подмял под себя одеяло. — Давай, тебе же неймётся. И мне хочется ещё поругаться. Может, полегчает.  
Геральт невольно улыбнулся, но потом вспомнил, что хотел спросить, и помрачнел.  
— Почему Йен тебя не раскусила? Она же копалась в твоих мыслях тогда, в Ринде?  
— Ну и вопросик ты задал. Пожалуй, он тянет на хороший такой мордобой. Но я отвечу, если обещаешь, что не дашь мне в глаз от прилива чувств.  
— Обещаю.  
— Она раскусила, только зачем ей было раскрывать коллегу?  
Эмоции все же прорвались: ведьмак со всей дури шарахнул кулаком по земле.  
— Ты врёшь! Просто врёшь из желания мне насолить!  
Лютик посмотрел на него с насмешкой и даже некоторым состраданием.  
— А ты что не знал, что большинство магов время от времени исполняет особые поручения монархов? Иначе как бы они крутились и всё время выходили сухими из воды?  
— Но я думал…  
— А! Что она особенная, — ехидная улыбочка.  
Геральт в ярости сгрёб его за воротник.  
— Ах, ты…  
Но Лютик и бровью не повёл:  
— Все ведьмаки такие припадочные или только ты?  
Он устыдился и отпустил барда. Тот, как ни странно, отнесся с пониманием. Но эта мягкость тона была пакостней насмешки:  
— Я и не спорю. Она действительно особенная. Одна из самых неординарных агенток, каких я знаю. И, в отличие от меня, всегда остается безнаказанной.  
— Видимо потому, что ценит себя выше.  
— Видимо потому, что начинала из более выигрышной позиции. И её не шантажировали. Она сама кого хочешь…  
Геральт не выдержал:   
— Какое жалкое враньё, Лютик. Застукали с кем-то в постели, вот удивительно! Поведение развесёлого бабника — это часть твоего образа, где тут повод для шантажа? Как будто тебе впервой бегать от разгневанных мужей и отцов! Если бы ты не гонялся за острыми ощущениями, то не согласился бы на это дерьмовое дело.   
Лютик криво усмехнулся.  
— А я и не говорил, что меня застукали в постели с женщиной.   
— Неужели с козой?!  
Поэт тяжко вздохнул и посмотрел на него, как на идиота:  
— С племянником одного герцога. Он учился со мной на Кафедре труверства и поэзии и был на курс старше.  
— И что это меняет? Мало ли у кого какие вкусы? Это тебя не оправдывает.  
Бард подскочил, как ужаленный, отшвырнув от себя одеяло. От него полыхнуло такой яростью, что Геральту стало не по себе.   
— Ты!!! Кусок надменного кретина! Да что ты в этом понимаешь! Иметь «такие вкусы» в нашем мире — это скрываться ото всех, не иметь права на ошибку, забыть о дружбе и откровенности, видеть угрозу в каждом встречном. Не всем повезло иметь такую грозную внешность и боевые навыки, как у тебя. У меня выбора не было: эмоциональный влюбчивый юноша, просто ходячая карикатура. Ну, собственно каким ты меня и встретил в Дол Блатанна. Но что мне, блядь, сделать — шрам на пол-лица? Таким, как я, прямая дорога в свободные искусства, но и это ни от чего не спасёт! Один из лучших моих учителей в Оксенфурте, ты наверняка слышал его имя. Баллады о прекрасной Иоланте, знакомо, да? Так вот, чёрт побери, его песни на самом деле о мужчине, с которым он прожил всю жизнь. Подумай, Геральт: так долго любить кого-то и не иметь права сказать это открыто, иначе конец карьеры и изгнание с позором.   
Лютик злобно сплюнул на землю.  
— А ведь это известнейший поэт, столп общества, мерило тонкого вкуса. Всю жизнь был вынужден прожить во вранье и презрении к себе. Каких же нравственных подвигов ты можешь требовать от семнадцатилетнего мальчишки, без связей, без денег, без защиты? А?   
Он отстранённо понимал, что ярость провоцирует его на лишнюю откровенность, но уже ничего не мог поделать.  
— Меня моментально вышибли бы из университета, а отец не принял бы домой. Хорошо если не убил бы. В прямом смысле слова. Почтенного графа, который избавил семью от бесчестья, все бы только молча поддержали. Куда мне было идти с такой славой, подскажи, могучий ведьмак? Сразу в могилу или сначала всё же поработать в борделе, а уж потом триумфально издохнуть от всех мыслимых дурных болезней? Зато не стал презренным шпионом, да, Геральт? Ты был бы доволен?  
Ведьмаку стало неловко. Значит, дремучих крестьян, которые норовили не заплатить ему за смертельный риск, обокрасть или прогнать камнями, он старался если не оправдать, то хотя бы понять. А Лютика, который находился в ситуации, где любой выбор был катастрофой, понимать не хотел. Почему? Потому что он не такой, каким его хотят видеть?.. А сам Геральт какой? Свой в доску парень, который сливается с толпой? Где же тогда его славная жёнушка, огород и выводок детишек?  
Он неловко положил руку на плечо барда, но тот сбросил её нетерпеливым движением.  
— Иногда меньшего зла просто не существует. И не думай, что твои предпочтения что-то там меняют. Ты бесишь меня, потому что ты ехидный лжец и притворщик, а не потому что тебе нравятся мужчины.  
Лютик резко дернулся.  
— Ну конечно. Это же никак между собой не связано. Ведь всем известно, что если кого-то гнобить с детства, он вырастет искренним, как весеннее солнышко.  
Да что ж такое! Ведьмак уже сам себя ненавидел за косноязычие. Что ни слово — то камень в чей-то огород. Он издал тяжкий вздох и обнял Лютика за плечи. На этот раз тот не попытался вырваться, просто стоял напряженный и ощетинившийся.  
Ещё одна провальная попытка:  
— Я на тебя не злюсь.   
— Зато я злюсь. И на тебя, и на уёбищную ситуацию, и на самого себя. Давай лучше спать. Скоротали, блядь, вечерок.  
Поэт неловко высвободился из его рук и ушел в сторожку. Там плюхнулся на солому в углу, замотался с головой в одеяло и замер. Внезапно он показался маленьким затравленным зверьком, который устал сопротивляться. Он теперь может только бессильно повизгивать в ожидании, когда его разорвут на части. Содрогаясь от стыда, ведьмак понял, что всё это время Лютик ожидал от него ровно того, что получил сегодня — презрения, плевка в лицо, удара под дых, любого насилия. Зарррраза. Так же не должно быть.

Усталость брала своё, Геральт засыпал, а пред его мысленным взором проносились картинки из прошлого. Он опять стоял на рыночной площади в Блавикене. Славные горожане с упоением швырялись в кого-то грязью и камнями. Улюлюканье, гнилые овощи, злобное шипение — всё как всегда. Только на этот раз он стоял посреди толпы, а не против нее.


	5. Глава, где Лютик целуется с дамой, Геральт подслушивает, а ругани становится меньше

Наутро Лютик был невыносим, ещё хуже, чем накануне. Злой, нахохленный, язвительно огрызающийся на каждую попытку заговорить.  
— Я тут вчера слегка расклеился, не бери в голову. Тебя это не касается. Скоро кое-кто привезёт самое необходимое, а главное, последние новости. И тебе недолго останется страдать в обществе гнусного стукача.  
Геральт решил не поддаваться на провокации и увёл разговор в сторону:  
— Кто это?  
— Друг. Коллега. Яркая оригинальная личность. — Лютик слабо улыбнулся. — Очень похожа на меня. Тебе точно не понравится.

Вскоре они услышали лошадиное ржание и мягкий стук копыт по земле. К сторожке подъехала всадница, а ещё одну лошадь, нагруженную объёмными седельными сумками, вела в поводу.  
Она легко соскочила на землю и подошла почему-то сначала к ведьмаку. Уставилась ему в лицо недоброжелательными, прямо-таки змеиными глазами и холодно поздоровалась:  
— Ну, здравствуй, Геральт, друг человечества.  
Он вежливо наклонил голову. Лютик оказался прав, она ему не понравилась. Тренированная, внимательная, себе на уме.  
Но тут поэт без всяких предисловий подхватил опасную даму на руки, закружил по полянке, а потом аккуратно поставил на землю. Они сердечно обнялись.  
— Альфи, золотце!  
— Юли, пирожочек!  
Геральт удивленно смотрел на них. Преображение случилось моментально, будто кто-то взял тряпку и стёр с их лиц хмурую настороженность: они держались за руки и сияли, как два одуванчика.  
Женщина спросила:  
— Малыш, это же ты подпалил проклятое шпионское логово?  
Лютик расцвёл, как будто его похвалили лучшие поэты континента за удачную балладу.  
— Ага, я еще и Тусклого Тромба грохнул вот этими трепетными ручками. Геральт подтвердит!  
Она завизжала, запрыгала на месте и звонко расцеловала барда в обе щеки.  
— О, все боги и богини, я тебя обожаю! Надеюсь, эта сволочь сильно мучилась перед смертью!  
И они пустились в пляс, как маленькие дети, поскользнулись на росистой траве и с хохотом рухнули на землю.  
— Милый, обещай, что ты напишешь про этот подвиг матерные частушки. Ну, материал не для всех, конечно, но мне-то ты их споёшь! И своим детишкам и милой жёнушке!  
Тут Лютик заржал так, что закачались ветки деревьев. Задыхаясь от смеха, он выдавил:  
— Я обязательно приглашу на этот концерт твоего почтенного супруга, дорогая.  
И они зашлись снова. Потом, вытирая слёзы, поднялись с земли и в обнимку пошли к лошадям.  
Геральт отошёл подальше, чтобы им не мешать. Но острый ведьмачий слух все равно выхватывал обрывки фраз, он ничего не мог поделать.  
— Юли, смотри что в сумках. Самое необходимое: твоя лютня, вино, ромашковое мыло. Ну и мелочи типа денег, еды и пары кинжалов. Нормальные одеяла, плащи, не знаю, налезет ли на твоего ведьмака, я взяла всё самое большое. Обе лошади ваши, я обратно дойду пешком.  
— Ты моя хозяйственная радость, свет моих очей, огонь моих чресел!  
Они снова прыснули.  
Геральт уже не знал, куда глаза девать и что думать.  
— Теперь по новостям. Сгорел весь верхний этаж, думают, что вы погибли. Но это только пока не разобрали завалы. Не исключено, что когда найдут только один обгоревший труп, на вас откроют охоту. Пока есть фора в несколько дней, валите как можно дальше.  
— Альфи, есть один серьезный вопрос: геральтовы мечи.  
— Ууух, с этим сложнее. Ты же знаешь, что в той гостинице половина слуг — люди на зарплате. Вы оба слишком приметны. Лучше дождаться, когда их будут перевозить в новую резиденцию и подобраться в дороге.  
— Отличная идея. Ты не знаешь, где и когда?  
— Скорее всего, сегодня вечером на юго-западном тракте. Но это опасно, Юли. Сколько там охраны, чёрт его разберет. Может, ну их нафиг? Это же неоправданный риск!  
Геральт напрягся.  
— Оправданный. Это очень важно. Для него мечи как для меня лютня.  
Женщина печально вздохнула:  
— Ах ты, дурачок. Мало этот упырь тебе принёс горя?  
— Альфи, я не могу…  
— Я знаю. Постарайся опять не сломать свою жизнь из-за паршивого мужика.  
— Ты права, все они козлы, — как-то чересчур задорно засмеялся Лютик.  
— Кроме тебя, пирожок, — её веселье тоже казалось довольно наигранным.

Геральт замер, боясь их потревожить, прислонился к дереву и закрыл глаза. Как тяжело думать об этом всём, но, кажется, придётся…  
— А шпионить нехорошо! — пропел над ухом вредный Лютик.  
Реакции стали как у обычного человека. Стыдобища.  
— Я просто не хотел вам мешать, вы так, хммм, энергично обнимались.  
Лютик расхохотался светло и весело, прямо как в старые добрые времена.  
— Геральт, мы с Альфи очень близкие друзья и трижды коллеги.  
— Трижды?  
— По шпионству, по поэзии и по любовным склонностям. Мы знакомы с детства, и, когда осознали, что нужно шифроваться, стали покрывать друг друга, разыгрывая влюблённую пару на людях. Отсюда все наши дурацкие шутки про здоровую семью.  
Пару раз нам для виду приходилось имитировать страсть, просто цирковой номер, ущипни меня гусь! Мы голые, женская грудь такая странная, а у меня не то, что не стоит, а просто валяется, а она всё это видит и спрашивает: оно всегда такое сморщенное, Юли, что с этим вообще делают? Мы тааак ржали потом…  
— Заткнись, Лютик, я не хочу слушать истории про твой член!  
— Ааа, испугался! Теперь я знаю на тебя управу!..  
К ним подошла Альфи:  
— Извините, что ломаю ваш сентиментальный диалог, но мне пора.  
— Ладно, Геральт, я пойду немного провожу эту ехидную женщину, а ты тут пока разбери припасы и приготовь нам поесть, скоро нужно будет уезжать.  
Она прямо глянула в глаза ведьмаку и выразительно дернула уголком рта.  
— Бывай, Геральт. И не шали больше.

Он втайне порадовался, что его оставили на хозяйстве. Понятные задачи — это то, что нужно, когда смертельно устал от словесных поединков. Пока в котелке закипала вода для похлёбки, он нашёл солонину, какие-то сушёные овощи и даже немного пряностей. Сразу видно, что подруга Лютика хотела всё предусмотреть. Даже ложки были завёрнуты в льняные салфетки.   
Суп меланхолично булькал, больше заняться было нечем. И тут Геральта осенило: у него же есть, что почитать.  
Зараза, надо с этим покончить и больше не вспоминать. Он запускает руку за пазуху и вынимает связку бумаг. Лютиковы доносы.

Чтение оказалось необыкновенно увлекательным. Бард в своих длинных отчётах старательно косит под дурачка, утомительно перечисляет, что они ели в придорожных трактирах, сравнивает цены на пиво и хлеб в разных городах, нудит о неподъёмных тяготах службы и клянчит деньги. Ведьмака же он выводит примитивным рубакой без амбиций, перевирая моменты, которые можно истолковать как сговор с врагами. Например, вместо того, чтобы доложить о сочувствии Геральта к Филавандрелю и его соратникам, Лютик описывает драку, бегство эльфов и с фальшивым простодушием хвастается новой песней. Бард ведёт со своим начальством рискованную игру, подтасовывая факты так, чтобы даже самые подозрительные махнули на них рукой. Что взять со зверообразного мутанта и дерьмового шпиона?  
Ведьмак невольно восхищается. Это ж надо так хитроумно выкручиваться и, главное, для чего? Чтобы не причинить вреда случайному знакомому, который хамит через слово и ни в грош не ставит?

Геральт столько лет повторял, что он лишен эмоций, что почти сам в это поверил. Но последние события показали: хотя бы одно яркое чувство у него есть и, кажется, останется с ним надолго: обжигающий стыд.


	6. Глава, где герои грабят награбленное и ругаются только на моду и работников средневекового общепита.

Вечером того же дня они сидят в засаде у тракта. В пыльных кустах душно, противно, над ухом зудят комары. Оба не в настроении — ещё бы, ведь обстоятельства вынуждают их к крайним мерам. Если из конвоя уцелеет хоть один человек, он сможет рассказать о том, что экс-шпион и ведьмак живы.  
— Лютик, ты справишься?  
Он презрительно приподнял бровь:  
— А почему, собственно, нет?  
— Для тебя это не слишком… грязно?  
— Грязно, мой милый друг, сидеть подвале и выводить показания в тетрадочке красивым почерком, пока кому-то вырывают ногти. А перерезать горло паре наемников — это только слегка нечистоплотно.  
Ведьмак окинул его внимательным взглядом. Этот человек казался всё более занимательным. Пожалуй, его коллекция меньших и больших зол не уступит геральтовой.  
Лютик напрягся почти одновременно с Геральтом: судя по звуку, к ним приближалась повозка, окружённая группой всадников. Большой группой, проклятье! Пятнадцать, шестнадцать, чёрт, целых двадцать вооружённых противников. Они не потянут.  
Ведьмак с тоской посмотрел вслед и с горечью отметил, что Плотвы с ними не было. Значит, придется забыть о единственной постоянной спутнице. Да что же делать-то? Лютик был расстроен не меньше, но старался держаться:  
— Ладно, ещё не всё потеряно, пошли обратно. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Они мрачно шагали к рощице, где были привязаны их лошади. Даже птицы в кронах деревьев чирикали как-то издевательски. И вдруг лицо барда начало проясняться. Глаза заблестели, а на губах появилась шаловливая улыбка:  
— Ведьмак, ответь мне, только честно: как ты относишься к играм с переодеванием?..

***

Три часа спустя.  
— Не могу поверить, что я согласился на эту авантюру.  
— Предложи свой вариант. Что, глубоко задумался? Тогда хорош капризничать.  
Положа руку на сердце, план Лютика был неплох. Изменить внешность и пробраться в таверну «Слово и дело», где по их расчётам должны были остановиться на ночь охранники, а потом без лишнего кровопролития вернуть украденное. Спасибо хозяйственной Альфи, которая положила в их дорожные тюки курительную свечу с сонным зельем! Геральт содрогался от мысли, что там ещё может быть припрятано. Пара унций яда? Сыворотка правды? Афродизиаки? Ох, лучше и не думать.  
Обрадованный удачным стечением обстоятельств Лютик развил бурную деятельность. Снял домик на окраине города (вдруг придется срочно драпать, да и соседей почти нет), оставил там ведьмака, а сам побежал в город за покупками. Вернулся, когда уже смеркалось, с ворохом роскошных шмоток, двумя дешёвенькими, но эффектными с виду мечами, размером примерно с геральтовы, кучей пустых бутылочек и парой свёртков, от которых ощутимо тянуло магией.  
— Геральт, давай, соберись и впитывай информацию. Конвоиры сейчас сидят в том самом трактире и — о неожиданность! — квасят. Люто квасят, и это нам на руку. Я примерно понял, в какой комнате они оставили на хранение сундуки с добром. Проблема в том, что они знают меня в лицо. Поэтому мы с помощью пары несложных трюков прикидываемся солидными гостями города, которые зашли перекусить.  
— Кем-кем?  
— Так, заранее тебя предупреждаю: одна неудачная шутка и я все-таки выколю тебе глаз.  
— Мне уже страшно.  
— Трепещи, ведьмак, тебе полезно. Итак, ты будешь типа знатный дедуля, богатый житель… ну, например, Новиграда, а я твоя дражайшая жёнушка, тоже в летах. Не выпучивай глаза, вот наши наряды, они вполне соответствуют легенде. И маскирующие амулеты, конечно. Я уверен, что специально прикормленных магов, чтобы просечь нашу иллюзию, в таверне нет. Геральт, хватит ржать, я умоляю, будь серьёзен.  
— Я буду, — ведьмак вытирал выступившие от хохота слёзы, — только ответь, пожалуйста: почему пожилая женатая пара, а не, скажем, два торговца рыбой?  
— Сразу видно новичка. Моих бывших коллег натаскали опасаться именно мужчин, причем крепкого телосложения и сравнительно молодых. А тут почтенный старец и его спутница жизни, кому в голову придёт их подозревать? К тому же у тебя белые волосы, чары будут убедительнее.  
— Ладно я, но зачем тебе-то изображать старую хрычовку?  
— Почему сразу так грубо? Может, я буду почтенной матроной и благородной матерью семейства? — он рассмеялся, — Ну, хорошо, не буду, конечно. Собираюсь брюзжать и вредничать, чтоб к нам и близко подойти боялись. Сам посуди, если бы я перевоплотился в молодую девицу, ко мне неминуемо начали бы клеиться пьяные мудаки. Не то, чтобы я в принципе был против щипков за задницу, но не в такой же ситуации!  
— Звучит логично, Лютик, но всё равно это очень смешно.  
Однако долго веселиться ведьмаку не пришлось: он увидел свой костюм.  
— Так, блядь! Это что ещё такое?  
— Шёлковый камзол. Плащ. Берет.  
— Лиловый? С пером цапли?!.  
— Не забывай, Геральт, ты будешь притворяться знатным господином. Хоть раз в жизни почувствуй себя зажиточным! Когда еще случай представится…  
Лютик откровенно развлекался. Невыносимый человек.  
— Я буду одет значительно скромнее, чтобы не затмевать тебя, — он расправил темно-синее платье из узорчатого бархата.  
— Декольте тоже амулет прикроет? — съехидничал ведьмак.  
— От нескромных взглядов мою мохнатую грудь спасёт кружевной платочек. И ты ещё не видел мой чепчик! Вот, где подлинное непотребство!  
Отдышавшись, Геральт огромным усилием воли сосредоточился на деле:  
— Давай обсудим, что мы будем говорить и что делать подробнее.  
— Подъезжаем верхом вместе с хорошо запрятанным в поклаже реквизитом, заходим в трактир, ты надменным тоном заказываешь ужин и бутылку вина, мы садимся за столик в зале для чистой публики. Едим, пьем, изображаем, как нам тут противно среди этих плебеев. Потом я выхожу во двор припудрить носик, зажигаю свечу с усыпляющими травами, ставлю на подоконник и отхожу подальше. Народ дышит этим делом и радостно валится на столы. Ты, поскольку опиум с белладонной для тебя безвредны, спокойно встаешь и идёшь вот в эту комнату: смотри, я тебе тут план нарисовал. Слава Мелитэле, это первый этаж. Я передаю в окно фальшивые мечи и бутылочки, чтобы перелить твои эликсиры. Всё же значится в описи, нужно хоть склянки натуральные оставить. При передаче они либо вообще не заметят подмены, либо сочтут за благо сделать вид, что так и было. Уж поверь мне, я эту раздолбайскую систему хорошо изучил. Потом мы спокойно выходим и возвращаемся сюда.  
— Звучит убедительно. Вроде всё предусмотрели?  
— Ни фига не всё. Главное — первое впечатление. Смотри мне, никакой ругани и взглядов исподлобья! Немножко порепетируем. Не рычи Геральт, это необходимо. Вздерни подбородок, сделай вид, что все присутствующие грязь и плесень, один ты герой. Ой, как хорошо получается-то!..  
Теперь об этикете. Как ты подашь руку своей почтенной супруге? Как подольёшь мне вина? Вот прям так?! Ух, галантность уровня села Старые Жопки…  
Геральт потел, нервничал и раздражался, но понимал, что мечи нужны ему самому и, собственно, Лютик вообще не обязан помогать. А решить проблему силовыми методами никогда не поздно.  
Наконец въедливый бард был более-менее удовлетворён.  
— Сгодится. Я пойду в соседнюю комнату, приведу себя в порядок и переоденусь. А ты побрей рожу-то, чай не к упырям в гости собрался, а в приличное общество.  
Лютик даже не скрывал, что получает от ситуации извращённое удовольствие.  
— А ты будешь румяниться? — поддел его Геральт.  
— Ещё чего! — взгляд поэта был суров и непреклонен. — Приличные женщины не мажут лицо косметикой, их единственное украшение — это добродетель.  
И ушел прихорашиваться, паршивец.

***

Всё прошло на удивление гладко. В большом полутёмном зале на них никто не обращал внимания, так что все светские мучения оказались напрасны. Ведьмак вообще подозревал, что Лютик это придумал только чтобы поглумиться.   
Они уже отъезжали от таверны, когда Геральту пришло в голову:  
— А что они сделают, когда заметят, что мы исчезли?  
— Поверь мне, очнувшись, они будут так блевать, что им не будет дела до почтенной пары. К тому же тут кроме нас тьма народу. Жаль, конечно, что непричастным людям поплохеет, но может хотя бы после этого инцидента хозяин перестанет продавать разведённое вино с соседней фермы по цене туссентского эст-эст.

***

Когда они вернулись с добычей, Лютик со стоном рухнул на кровать.  
— Фуух, как же я устал! После таких подвигов мы заслужили роскошный обед и много выпивки. Сейчас только переоденусь и сгоняю в соседнюю забегаловку, там даже ночью можно кое-что заказать.  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Сиди тут, ты слишком приметный, а амулет почти выдохся.  
— Я про твой наряд.  
— Геральт, руки прочь! Я взрослый состоявшийся мужчина и могу расшнуровать свое платьице самостоятельно!


	7. Глава, где милая трепотня переходит в эпический срач и обратно

Лютик был в шоке:  
— Чтооо? Этого просто не может быть! Ты действительно за всю жизнь никогда не ел лёжа в кровати?!  
— Ты себе мою жизнь вообще как представляешь, виконтушка? У меня и постель-то не всегда бывала. К тому же спать на крошках, наверное, неудобно.  
— А вытряхнуть? Крошек испугался! Ну, ты слабак, же ты, ведьмак. Кстати, хорошая рифма для пасквиля. Вот когда достанешь меня окончательно…  
— Лютик, да ты напился!..  
— Ну, собственно для этого я вишневую наливку и притащил. Сегодня совершенно нет повода оставаться трезвым.  
— Не буду спорить. Только убери ноги с подушки.  
— А ты тарелку с моего живота. И дай-ка вторую бутылку.  
Замученные, но довольные они валялись на кровати. В снятом ими домишке всё равно не было нормального стола, поэтому Лютик предложил провести праздничный пир по случаю возвращения мечей прямо в постели.  
— Тост?  
— Тост! За Геральта из Ривии, светского льва и великого мастера перевоплощений, которому так идёт лиловый цвет!  
— Ах, так! Тогда за Юлиана де Леттенхофа, талантливого поджигателя в старушечьем чепчике!  
Лютик аж подавился от избытка чувств.  
— Тьфу на тебя! Кстати, ты хорошо справился, правда. Я бы сделал из тебя галантного кавалера, попадись ты мне в руки на месяцок.  
— Ты тоже ничего. Для ведьмака уже староват, но реакция неплохая, натренировать — будет вообще отлично.  
— Ладно, обучишь меня фехтованию, а я тебя ухаживанию… ну, скажем, за дамами.  
— С дамами у меня и так неплохо выходит.  
— А если забесплатно?  
Геральт немедленно оскорбился:  
— Вот только не надо, я вполне пользуюсь, хммм, спросом.  
— Не сомневаюсь. В наше нелёгкое время, если мужчина не сморкается в скатерть на свидании, он уже властелин девичьих грез.  
— Вот тебе-то откуда знать, а?!  
— Ну, я же годами создавал образ первого бабника на деревне. Каждый муж с криком про опозоренное брачное ложе — моя личная победа над реальностью.  
Нет, конечно, темы, которую бы не смог обсмеять Лютик, но если задуматься: сколько предосторожностей просто, чтобы жить? Даже допплерам проще, наверное. Ведьмак, стараясь аккуратно подбирать выражения, задал вопрос:  
— Скажи, а среди шпионов много людей вроде тебя и твоей подруги?  
В ответ тот уколол неожиданно трезвым взглядом:  
— А ты иногда соображаешь!.. Очень много. Схема безупречная: сначала тебя ловят и заставляют делать гнусности, а потом ты уже завяз по маковку. Если это вскрывается, то люди говорят: я всегда знал, что эта барышня, неровно дышащая к своей кузине, ещё та коварная гадина. От этих извращенцев одна пакость, подлые по природе. Так что ты, любезный друг, был прав, назвав меня женоподобным ублюдком. Не откалываешься от простого народа. Прямо не в бровь, а в глаз.  
Лютик, не вставая с кровати, всем телом продемонстрировал, что кланяется, и потянулся к третьей бутылке.  
Геральт больше не может этого выносить. Он должен, наконец, перестать трусить и преодолеть зазор между чувствами и словами, как-то разомкнуть этот чудовищный капкан. Ух, хоть бы настойка помогла!  
— Лютик, прости меня. Мне сложно выражать свои мысли, но я попытаюсь. Я бываю злым, раздражительным и несправедливым, говорю неприятные вещи, но это только способ защиты, как и твоя язвительная болтовня. Я никогда плохо не относился к тебе, никогда.  
Ответная реакция была резкой и парадоксальной: бард разозлился.  
— Так, а нельзя просто упиться в хлам и всё забыть? Опять будем трясти внутренностями друг перед другом? Ты мне ничего не должен, не нужно тут распинаться.  
— Нет, нужно. Мне нужно. Мне надоело чувствовать себя злобным неблагодарным мудаком.  
— Удивительное дело! А раньше вроде было вполне комфортно.  
— Блядь, ты можешь просто выслушать мои извинения?!  
— Не могу. Потому что я не верю в их искренность.  
— Я говорю правду.  
— Правду ты говорил, когда выдал ту эпическую речь про дерьмо и лопату. Вот это было от души, даже меня проняло. А теперь просто хочешь сказать «прости, Лютик» и всё станет хорошо? Хрен тебе. Не прощу.  
— Имеешь право. Не прощай. Но это не отменяет того факта, что я виноват и раскаиваюсь.  
Лютиково ожесточённое выражение лица несколько смягчилось.  
— Чёрт, ну зачем мы опять выясняем отношения, а? До чего ты хочешь доковыряться, гробокопатель хренов?  
— Я хочу понять, как так получилось.  
— Офигеть. Скоро конец света: Геральта интересуют чужие мотивы. Осторожно, такими темпами с тобой скоро можно будет общаться как с нормальным человеком.  
— Проклятие! Я, по твоим словам, тупая дубина, и мне нужно что-то с собой делать. И вот я пытаюсь сделать, а ты говоришь: отвали.  
Лютик, который не хочет разговаривать. Геральт, который настойчиво задаёт вопросы. Мир сошел с ума.  
— Хорошо. Спроси, но только что-нибудь попроще. А потом я нажрусь в сопли и усну.  
— А когда ты там, на горе, звал меня уехать на побережье — что это было?  
Лютик побледнел.  
— Оу. Из тебя вышел бы отличный дознаватель, классно наматываешь кишки на ворот. — Он заложил руки за голову и уставился в потолок. — Это была моя неудачная попытка перевернуть ситуацию. Но не задалось.  
— Поясни, пожалуйста.  
— Вокруг дракона сплелись интересы сильных политических группировок, личные страсти, банальная алчность — просто жуткое месиво. Отдельным игрокам, да еще не понимающим, что происходит, могло бы не поздоровиться. Я очень хотел выбраться из этой передряги живым и вытащить тебя, поэтому подготовил запасной план. На островах у меня есть один приятель, а у него — нежилой дом в глуши. Он приготовил там укрытие на случай, если мне придется спешно уносить ноги.  
— Так вот что ты имел в виду!..  
— Ну да, вышло слегка туманно. А как я ещё, не выходя из образа, мог позвать тебя бежать? Мужик, поверь опытному шпиону, нас тут сейчас перемелет в фарш, валим, да побыстрее? Кстати, у меня есть домик на берегу моря, не забудь удочки и крем для загара? Но ты ответил сам знаешь что. И сам знаешь почему.  
— А потом я на тебя наорал и прогнал прочь.  
— Да уж, некрасиво получилось.  
Ведьмак аж застонал от презрения к себе.  
— Лютик, как ты думаешь можно просто взять и умереть от стыда? А то мне уже нехорошо.  
Бард внимательно посмотрел на него и, кажется, начал оттаивать. Хорошо, когда у людей общие изъяны — это так сближает.  
— Ну, я же до сих пор жив. И чувствовал себя последним дерьмом рядом с тобой каждую минуту. Несешь, бывало, какую-то забавную чепуху, ты мне краем рта улыбаешься, а я в ответ. И тут вспоминаешь, что и ты мне не друг, и я тебе коварный доносчик, и вообще жизнь как-то не сложилась.  
— Мда. А это же не совпадение, что Троббаут захотел меня видеть именно после того, как мы расстались?  
— Само собой. Этот старый козёл решил, что ты соскочил с крючка и начнешь буянить, самое время тебя прижать. После твоего публичного… эээ… свидания с Йеннифер я уже не мог убедить его, что контролирую ситуацию. Она, так сказать, уничтожила всю мою легенду своим сладким поцелуем.  
— Так, Лютик. Я опять перестал понимать, что происходит.  
Недоумение на лице барда совершенно искреннее.  
— Какой же ты непроходимый простофиля! Ты так и не понял, какую гнусную шутку с нами сыграли? У-ха-ха, держись, сейчас будет забавно. Как ты думаешь, с какой целью к тебе подослали именно меня? Учитывая повод, на котором меня завербовали? Меня же под тебя фактически подложили, наивный ведьмак!  
Геральту становится жутко неловко. Кажется, Лютик был прав насчет ратовища и всего такого. Он смущённо бурчит:  
— Как-то не очень получилось.  
Опять непредсказуемые реакции, да что же делать! Теперь Лютик, кажется, не на шутку уязвлён:  
— Ты опять сомневаешься в моих способностях? А зря! Уже через неделю после нашего знакомства я знал, как тебя охмурить. Но, знаешь ли, я порядочный человек и решил сберечь твое целомудрие.  
Лютик гордо задирает нос. Геральт не может удержаться и фыркает от смеха. Всё происходящее безумно глупо, противоречиво, вульгарно, смешно и… убедительно? Эта история сложилась в цельную картинку, и пусть она неприглядна, но наконец-то пропало ощущение трясины под ногами. И пусть они оба наломали дров, из них, пожалуй, можно сложить небольшой заборчик. Или сарайчик. Страшно подумать, как бы поиздевался Лютик над таким поэтическим образом.  
Тем временем бард продолжал рассуждать, подбираясь к ещё более скользким темам:  
— Кстати, я вот всё думал, а почему для тебя выбрали болтливого паренька, а не роскошную даму? Женщин в нашем деле много, они гораздо круче и опытней меня. И эффект, ммм, более стремительный. Я чего-то о тебе не знаю, а Геральт?  
Ах, ты ж, зараза, докопался таки! Спасибо Альзуру и Маласпине за мутации кровеносных сосудов, пусть земля им будет пухом, сволочам.  
Но Лютика не проведешь, он за годы совместных странствий научился в совершенстве распознавать эмоции даже на каменном лице. Бард визжит от восторга и подпрыгивает на кровати.  
— Что, да? Ну, скажи, да? Было дело?  
Геральт внезапно расслабляется. На душе вдруг стало легко и свободно. Да что он из себя строит, право слово. Тоже мне, страшная тайна. Этому человеку можно сказать всё, что угодно. Лютик не будет надменно поджимать губы и стыдить за шаг в сторону от привычного шаблона, скорее, наоборот.  
— Давай так: я тебе расскажу, почему они могли подумать, что мне понравится симпатичный мальчик. А ты мне — как планировал меня соблазнять.  
Лютик запрокидывает голову и звонко хохочет. Удивительная ночь, сплошные открытия!  
— По рукам, мой таинственный друг!  
— Ну… эээ… — Геральт откашливается и для храбрости глотает ещё настойки. — Дело было, когда я только начал свою карьеру. Может, пара лет после первой вылазки из Каэр Морхена. Я получил сразу несколько заказов: в местности, где было много озёр, начали пошаливать утопцы. Было даже несколько плавунов, урожайный выдался год, что и говорить. Нанимателем был старый барон, но он редко появлялся в тех местах. Вместо него делами занимался его сын. Заключил договор, пригласил меня на время работы пожить в их доме. Ну и мы очень подружились. Ещё не прониклись недоверием ко всему на свете, поэтому быстро сошлись. Мы немного фехтовали вместе, он познакомил меня с разными книгами — у них в доме была отличная библиотека.  
Лютик слушал. Не комментировал, не отпускал остроумные замечания, не торопил, просто внимательно слушал. Геральт никогда не рассказывал об этом эпизоде не то, что людям, а даже верной Плотве, словно приказал себе никогда больше не вспоминать. А теперь вдруг понял, как это его угнетало.  
— Ну и, сам понимаешь, молодость, темперамент, у нас началось что-то вроде романа. Не то, чтобы я раньше не спал с мужчинами… Как мы в Каэр Морхене развлекались, по-твоему? Не все же силы отнимали тренировки! Но раньше это было чем-то вроде дружеского спарринга, ну протянул ты… хммм… руку помощи товарищу, что такого? А здесь мы разговаривали. Мне казалось, это серьезно. А потом… потом все кончилось.  
Лютик по-прежнему не проронил ни слова.  
— Понимаешь, лучше бы мы как-то поругались или обстоятельства сложились против: давление семьи, срочная женитьба, служба при дворе, да что угодно! Но у меня просто кончились заказы. Мне хорошо заплатили и с милой улыбкой указали на дверь. Мы даже толком не попрощались.  
Молчание Лютика стало зловещим.  
— Ну, скажи что-нибудь.  
Голос поэта звенел от подавленной ярости:  
— Дай угадаю, а ты потом тысячу лет ломал голову и пришел к выводу, что это с тобой что-то не в порядке, раз с тобой так обходятся.  
Геральт уже устал удивляться лютиковой проницательности, поэтому только угрюмо кивнул. А тот продолжил:  
— Если не возражаешь, поделюсь с тобой одним наблюдением. Если тебя захотят оставить — оставят, захотят предать — предадут. И будь ты хоть самым совершенным существом в мире, это ничего не изменит.  
— Тебе хорошо говорить. Ты обаятельный и легко сходишься с людьми. А ведьмаков все терпеть не могут.  
— Сказал мужчина с самой эффектной внешностью на континенте. Не примазывайся, здесь я магистр по презрению к себе.  
Взгляд у Лютика был совершенно гадючий. Ну, прямо как у Альфи, когда она смотрела на Геральта.  
— Какой же поганец этот твой молодой человек! — выплюнул он с такой концентрацией ненависти, что ведьмак поёжился.  
— Да брось ты. У него уже давно жена, трое детей и пивное пузо.  
—Надеюсь, и геморрой не заставит себя ждать, — мстительно процедил Лютик.  
Но он быстро взял себя в руки. Размашисто спихнул на пол тарелки, улыбнулся и хитро покосился на Геральта:  
— А теперь моя часть уговора, не так ли?  
Ведьмак устроился поудобнее и сложил руки на груди.  
— Я внимательно слушаю. Ну и как бы ты меня очаровывал?  
— Пффф, на самом деле это очень банально.  
Драматическая пауза.  
— Дева в беде  
— Чтооооо?  
— Ага, ужасно просто. Ты защищаешь всё слабое и беспомощное. Инстинкт? Или тебе просто нужно было пойти работать нянькой.  
— Нет, ну неправда же!  
— Вот напрягись и вспомни обстоятельства хотя бы последних твоих связей. Женщины либо вызывали у тебя сострадание, либо находились в опасности. Не так ли?  
— Хммм. Да.  
— Значит, мне нужно было стать для тебя максимально милым, нелепым и не умеющим о себе позаботиться. Безобидный ласковый щеночек, который лижет тебе руки… Ой, что-то меня заносит… Ну ладно, ты понял. Но поскольку я не собирался разводить тебя на эмоции, а мои наниматели наблюдали, нужно было как-то выкручиваться. И я выдал тебе всё то же самое, только с перебором: стал чуть более раздражающим и нелепым, чем ты бы смог вытерпеть. Начальство всё списало на неопытность, мол, переигрывает пацан, а ты на эксцентричную натуру, мол, все поэты ёбнутые на голову.  
Ох, нелегко было убить весь мой шарм, — Лютик карикатурно надул губки, — но я справился.  
— Так, коварный соблазнитель, а что ты говорил Троббауту? В твоих отчетах нет ни слова об этом.  
— В личных разговорах я врал, что у нас возвышенные духовные отношения. Нёс хрень, короче. Он в какой-то момент, видимо, решил, что я просто ноль без палочки в плане обольщения и отвязался.  
— Разумное решение. Зачем распылять твой талант! — ухмыльнулся Геральт.  
Уязвлённый бард посмотрел на него с вызовом:  
— Вот ты иронизируешь, а если бы я выдал тебе реалистичную версию, более приземлённую и чуть менее гротескную, ты бы купился, зуб даю.  
Иногда ведьмак бывал чересчур догадлив:  
— То есть такую, как сейчас?  
Лютик чувствует, что неудержимо краснеет:  
— Я не специально.  
Геральт скептически хмыкнул, что на этот раз прозвучало почти игриво.  
Бард осторожно сполз с кровати. Кажется, становится жарко, пора проветриться.  
— Пойду-ка я подышу свежим воздухом.  
Он попытался сделать непринужденное светское лицо, но вишневая наливка не позволила. Совершенно неэлегантно покачнулся и все-таки запнулся о собственную ногу.  
— Вот так ломаются репутации, — грустно прокомментировал Лютик с пола. — Теперь ты ни за что не поверишь, что я тайный агент высокого полёта.  
— Давай я доведу тебя до двери, — Геральт, кажется, искренне потешался. — Не зря ты весь день муштровал меня в плане светских манер. Что там положено делать, когда мой кавалер нажрался, как свинья?  
Он понимает, что его реплики становятся всё более рискованными, но ничего не может с собой поделать, его несет, да и хрен бы с ним. Ему давненько не было так весело. А с бардом действительно здорово, почему он раньше этого не замечал?  
«Потому что ты был тупым зацикленным на себе дуболомом», — шепчет внутренний голос с очень знакомой интонацией.  
Геральт иронически кланяется, подает руку и тащит вялое поэтическое тельце на улицу. Там он сажает барда на завалинку, аккуратно прислонив к стене дома.  
Лютик глубоко дышит. Он не столько пьян, сколько шокирован. Ебать мой лысый череп, Геральт с ним… флиртует? Или он просто перебрал и теперь мерещится всякое? Кому-то синие черти, кому-то галантные ведьмаки, каждому свои хмельные кошмары.  
Лютик сосредоточенно сопит и смотрит перед собой прямо в куст черёмухи. А куда ещё смотреть, когда рядом сидит Геральт и думает себе своей ведьмачьей головой что-то странное? Ох, и как теперь выкручиваться? Разве что упасть в этот самый куст лицом, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку?  
Геральт ласково спросил, заглядывая в глаза:  
— Лютик, ты блевать будешь?  
— Меня очень трогает твоя забота, но, похоже, нет. Извини, если разочаровал.  
Сейчас или никогда, и пусть хоть глаз выколет, что уже терять-то.  
— Тогда, если ты не очень занят, можно я тебя поцелую?  
Люди, помогите! Что тут происходит? У него слуховые галлюцинации? Срочно ляпнуть какую-нибудь хрень, раньше это всегда помогало.  
— Эээ, ты уверен, что обстановка соответствует, и я достаточно жалко выгляжу? Могу подвернуть ногу или там найти паука и испуганно заорать, ты почувствуешь себя большим и сильным, и ситуация как-то…  
— Лютик, ты болтливый засранец. Так можно?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
Святая Мелитэле, неужели, это всё правда происходит?  
— Чёрт. Ты можешь ответить на простой вопрос?  
— Да, — внезапно сказал Лютик без всякого выпендрёжа, — да, да, да, да, да.


	8. Глава, где герои парадоксальным образом воздерживаются от ругани.

Потом они целуются, лежа на кровати. Жадно, нелепо, вдруг совершенно забыв, как это делается. Сталкиваются носами, сопят и ни о чём не думают. Охрененно прекрасная пустота в голове. Больше нет взаимных обид, старых счётов, разъедающей вины, остались только два человека которые впервые проявили друг к другу немного нежности.  
Кажется, прошло сто лет, но они всё ещё просто целуются, даже не думая о большем. Просто оба очень устали. От всего.  
Лютик в последний раз слабо прихватывает нижнюю губу Геральта и мгновенно засыпает. «Вот тебе и коварный соблазнитель! Пить меньше надо!» — с неудовольствием думает ведьмак и через секунду тоже отключается.

Поутру Геральт ещё едва разлепил глаза, а Лютик уже преувеличенно оживлённо щебечет, тащит завтрак, воду для умывания, шелестит свертками, старается не смотреть в лицо, пританцовывает с тарелками в руках, сам шутит и сам смеётся. Он словно балансирует на тонком льду, нелепо размахивая руками, и, кажется, близок к падению, если никто его не поймает.  
Но Геральт для себя уже всё решил.  
Лютик залпом выпивает кружку воды и с деланной небрежностью спрашивает:  
— Ну что, сегодня ты отправляешься?  
— Куда это?  
— Ну, по твоим ведьмачьим делам, наверное. Я бы посоветовал тебе на время скрыться в Каэр Морхене, там тебя точно никто не найдет. Да, как ни крути, это будет лучший выбор, потому что…  
— Дай же хоть слово сказать!  
Бард с размаху притормозил посреди фразы.  
— Лютик, почему ты меня прогоняешь?  
Он хлопает глазами:  
— Ты же должен ехать!..  
— Ничего я не должен.  
Лютик нервно крутит в руках ложку:  
— Не понимаю.  
— Да всё просто. Вот у тебя какие планы?  
Пауза.  
— Я хотел уехать на побережье, как говорил.  
— А там найдется место для двоих?  
Ложка падает на пол.  
— Минуточку!!!  
Лютик стремительно выбегает из комнаты и с грохотом захлопывает дверь. Слышно, что он стоит, прижавшись к ней спиной, и тяжело дышит.  
Геральт подходит поближе и тихо стучит:  
— Эээээй. Если ты не против, конечно. От меня куча пользы. Я могу драться. И грубить. Со мной не пропадёшь.  
В ответ раздаётся нервное хихиканье. Дверь распахивается. Нос у барда покраснел, взгляд совершенно дурной.  
— Ты чего?  
— Ничего. С перепою и не такое бывает, давай лучше завтракать.  
Они едят в молчании, поглядывая друг на друга. Лютик пытается прийти в норму. Геральт пытается опять всё не испортить.  
Наконец он спрашивает:  
— А чем мы будем там заниматься?  
— Сначала починим крышу.  
— Значит, опять какая-то развалюха?..  
— Ну, я немножко преувеличил насчет домика у моря. Это скорее небольшой летний сарайчик. Но у него большой потенциал!  
— Твоему коварству нет границ! Я так и знал, что ты заманивал меня туда, чтобы использовать… хммм… для ремонта. Ведьмачье чутье не подводит.  
Лютик хлюпает носом и смеется одновременно.  
— Ты меня раскусил. Я буду играть на лютне, а ты чинить крышу. Вполне разумное разделение труда.  
— Как ты думаешь, есть шанс, что нас там кто-то узнает?  
— Вряд ли, там жуткая глушь, но на всякий случай предлагаю поступить как настоящие шпионы — замаскироваться. Изменим цвет волос. Я надавлю сока свеклы и покрашусь в розовый, а тебе мы купим вайды и сделаем голубые локоны. Так мы точно не вызовем подозрений.  
— Тогда и ремесло нужно сменить. Тебе прямая дорога в трактирные вышибалы — вон какой грозный. А я по твоему совету подамся в артисты.  
— Причём в комики.  
Они совершенно неприлично ржут, чуть не касаясь носами тарелок.  
Вдруг Лютик мрачнеет и говорит трагическим тоном:  
— Геральт, происходит что-то неладное.  
— Что стряслось?  
— Мы за сегодня ещё ни разу не погрызлись.  
— Я весь к твоим услугам. Лютик — ты дурак.  
— Сам дурак.

***

Дорогой Юли!  
У меня для тебя хорошие новости. Тусклого Тромба так ненавидели и боялись даже собственные соратники (кто бы мог подумать, да?), что дело решили замять. Экспертиза гласит: он как-то сам неловко упал глазом на нож и потом самовозгорелся. А что, жизнь полна сюрпризов!  
Картотека сгорела дотла, вы вроде никому не интересны, но я бы пока не советовала лезть в гущу событий. Сиди, где сидишь, вари свою фирменную уху и наслаждайся… ну, чем у тебя там можно наслаждаться.  
Надеюсь, ты подлатал крышу в прямом и переносном.  
Береги себя, пирожочек.  
P. S. Привет твоему говнюку. Передай, что если он опять будет выёживаться, я найду его на краю земли и заставлю съесть собственную печень.  
P. P. S. Я тебя люблю.  
P. P. P. S. Письмо-то сжечь не забудь, шпион недоделанный.

***

— Геральт, Альфи передает тебе тысячу поцелуев!  
— Сомневаюсь.  
— Ну не буду же я врать, в самом деле, за кого ты меня принимаешь!..


End file.
